The Sleeper and Seduction
by twilightHDfan
Summary: Jack tries to win back Ianto, but it won't be as easy as he thinks. Especially when Captain John Hart decides he wants the young Welshman for himself. Add to that a young woman who might be a sleeper agent and people from Torchwood One being killed off.
1. A Trial Basis

**Title**: The Sleeper and Seduction  
**Chapter**: 1/10  
**Rating** - M  
**Pairing** - Janto (main), John/Ianto (a little)  
**Spoilers** - 2x01 Kiss Kiss Bang Bang, 2x02 Sleeper  
**Warnings** - OOC (just in case), violence  
**Summary** - Jack tries to win back Ianto, but it won't be as easy as he thinks. Especially when Captain John Hart decides he wants the young welshman for himself. Add to that a young woman who might be a sleeper agent and people from Torchwood One being killed off, and it's going to be a long day. Sequel to 'A Different Kind of Kiss'

**A/N** - Huge apologies for how long this has taken me to get up. Big Bangs and other plot bunnies kept distracting me from writing this. I'm not too sure about the first few chapters, but I like where the story goes after that. I hope you enjoy :).

TWTW

**Chapter 1**

A Trial Basis

TWTW

The Hub had always been a favourite place of Ianto's. Ever since he'd started working for Torchwood Three, there was just something about the atmosphere that calmed Ianto. The morning in the Hub before everyone else got there had to be the favourite part of his day, the stillness and quiet of the place before the others messed it up, easing something inside Ianto. He spent most of his time walking around, picking up those little things he'd missed the night before and starting the coffee.

There was something relaxing about making the perfect coffee, something that had always made him feel at peace, like everything was right with the world, at least for a few moments.

After starting the coffee, he made his way down the stairs, noticing one of the artifacts that needed to go to the archives sitting near Tosh's desk. As he leant down to pick the artifact up, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, a feeling that he was being watched running through him.

Straightening, he looked around raising an eyebrow at the Captain who was sitting at Gwen's desk, the other man's eyes running over him, slowly, Ianto noticing that he was also biting his lip.

The team hadn't had time yesterday to discuss the status of Hart's request to join the team, the Rift keeping them on their feet the whole day. When they had gotten back to the Hub, Jack had sent them all home, telling them to rest, that they would discuss Hart the next morning.

"Morning, Eye Candy," Hart said after finishing his slow appraisal of Ianto, swinging his legs down from the desk and walking towards him. "Sleep well?"

"Fine, thank you, Captain," Ianto replied, picking the artifact up.

"You certainly look it," Hart murmured, as he stopped just in front of Ianto, leaning closer. "I'm sure I'd look just as fine, if I was sleeping in your bed, instead of the cell that was my accommodation last night."

"A cell?" he asked, ignoring the man's earlier comment about his bed and wondering what Hart had done to get himself thrown in a jail cell.

"Yes, it would seem our Jack doesn't trust me," Hart answered, hands gripping Ianto's arms gently, before running down them.

"Really?" Ianto asked, trying to ignore the warmth coming from Hart's fingers, telling himself that he should move away, that he was only reacting because it had been a long time since he had felt wanted.

"Mmhm," Hart murmured in agreement, moving even closer, Ianto trying to ignore the tightness in his chest and the increase in his heart rate.

He jumped and turned when the alarms went off, quickly masking his surprise, smiling as the others filed in, all surprisingly early.

"Bloody Harkness," Owen muttered, as he stomped in, pushing his way between the two of them, making Hart take a step back, Owen glaring at Hart as he did. "Ianto, where's my coffee?"

Rolling his eyes, Ianto moved away, realizing that Jack must have called everyone to come in early, no doubt, to decide whether Hart would become a part of the team.

"I'm not going back in the cell," Hart said, as Jack came out from his office, a thoughtful look on his face.

Gwen and Tosh both looked horrified when they realized what Hart was talking about, Owen smiled, sending Jack an approving nod, while Ianto tried to hide a smile at Hart's and the girl's faces.

"Jack!" Gwen said, sounding scandalized.

"I wasn't leaving him alone to wander around the Hub," Jack replied nonplussed, raising an eyebrow as Gwen crossed her arms and frowned at him.

"I mean it, Jack," Hart said. "That thing next to me wouldn't stop wailing."

"Janet doesn't wail," Jack replied, rolling his eyes.

"She bloody well does," Hart answered, crossing his arms. "All bloody night."

Jack snorted as he made his way down the stairs, simply raising an eyebrow at the other Captain.

"Jack," Gwen said, shaking her head. "You can't keep him locked in a cell."

"It's barbaric," Tosh added.

"See," Hart said, gesturing towards the girl. "I told you no one else would've locked me in there."

"I would've," Owen replied, crossing his arms and glaring at the man.

Hart rolled his eyes, before his gaze found Ianto's.

"What about you, Beautiful?" Hart purred, leering towards him.

Snorting quietly, Ianto sent him a look that said he was on his own, before turning and making his way towards the coffee machine, knowing that everyone would be needing one very soon.

He almost jumped when he felt a soft touch on his arm, glancing up to see Jack smiling at him, the look making Ianto's heart beat a little faster, his chest tightening at the look in Jack's eyes.

"Morning, Ianto," he said quietly, before turning back to listen to Gwen and Tosh reprimand him for locking Hart up in the cells, Ianto quickly moving towards the machine.

He could hear the others raised voices as he made the coffee, surprised when Owen's sounded right behind him.

"And what the hell are you doing, Tea Boy?" he asked, eyebrow raised, his arms crossed over his chest, when Ianto turned to him.

"Making the coffee you so politely asked for," Ianto replied, before turning and getting back to his task, not surprised when Owen moved further in to the little cubicle.

"You know what I'm talking about, Jones," Owen said. "They're both bad news, almost as bad as each other, you ask my opinion. You'd be better off ignoring both of them, yeah?"

Looking up at the wall, Ianto wondered if it was concern he was hearing in Owen's voice, a part of him trying to figure out why Owen was talking to him about this, before remembering the day he had realized Jack was gone for good and what had happened.

He'd gone along with the team on one of their investigations, chasing the men that they were after when they had run, not listening to the shouts of the others behind him. The men had managed to turn the tables, capturing him, dragging him into a little hut. The others had quickly come to his rescue, but not before the men had managed to do him some damage, the scar on his back reminding him every day of what had happened, and how Owen had helped him, had actually seemed concerned and worried for his welfare, the doctor asking him if he was trying to get himself killed.

"Jack's my boss," he replied, handing Owen a mug of coffee, mouth twitching as the doctor let out a satisfied sigh after taking a sip. "And Hart may become one of the team. I can't ignore either one of them."

Owen rolled his eyes, taking a step closer.

"You know what I'm talking about," Owen murmured, concern actually flashing through his dark eyes.

"Are you hogging all the coffee again, Owen?" Tosh asked, appearing behind the doctor, a smile on her face.

"He can try, but he'd never succeed," Ianto replied, pushing gently past the doctor with the tray of drinks, handing Tosh hers, before making his way down stairs and to the conference room, where Jack and Gwen were still arguing, Hart watching them with an amused look on his face.

He felt both the Captains' eyes move to him as he entered the room, only just managing to stop the blush that wanted to rise to his cheeks as both men continued their appraisal as he made his way into the room.

After handing everyone their coffees, Ianto sat down in his usual seat, Owen and Tosh quickly joining them.

"I think you all know why we're all here early," Jack said, looking at them all individually, small smile on his face as he looked at Ianto, before moving on.

"Captain John Hart," he continued, sending the man a glance that Ianto had never seen before, but one which Hart obviously could read if the smirk that crossed his face was anything to go by. "Would like to become a member of Torchwood. You've all had time to think about it and so I think we should vote."

"I vote yes," Gwen said, leaning back in her chair, sending a smile towards Hart. "He proved himself trustworthy with the canisters and I think he could be a valuable member to the team."

"Not just a pretty face," Hart replied, winking at her.

"Well I think we should send him back from where he came," Owen said, glaring at the other man and then at Jack. "We've got enough members on the team, what with Tea Boy proving himself on your vacation."

Ianto didn't miss the way Jack's face tightened when Owen mentioned his time away or when his eyes glanced quickly at him, before moving to Tosh who was speaking.

"A trial basis," Tosh said. "We can see if he can work with the team, if he can, then I vote yes, if he can't, then its no."

Ianto couldn't help but smile at Tosh's answer, the woman always thought everything through, her answers always reflecting wisdom and an opinion that, usually, made the most sense.

This case was no exception.

"And what about you, Gorgeous?" Hart murmured, leaning across the table, his eyes staring at Ianto intensely. "What's your vote?"

Opening his mouth, Ianto almost jumped when he felt the foot sliding up his leg, catching it as it made its way up his thigh, his eyes flying up to meet the amused one's of Captain Hart.

"I-I," he stuttered, pushing Hart's foot, that had slipped out of his grip and up his leg again, onto the floor and sending the other man a warning look. "I agree with Tosh. A trial period seems the most fair option."

Looking back over at Jack, Ianto was surprised to see the Captain looking at Hart with a narrowed glare, before turning back to the rest of the table.

"Fine," Jack said, holding up his hand when Owen started to complain. "A short trial period and then I will decide whether he makes a contribution to the team."

"Well, then," Hart said, clapping his hands together, his foot disappearing from where it had been sliding back up Ianto's leg. "Want to show me around, _Ianto_?"

Ianto rolled his eyes, unable to keep the smile off his face at the flirtatious look on Hart's face.

"No," Jack replied, staring hard at Hart. "I want a word with you."

"It's alright," Hart said, shrugging as everyone started to leave the room. "Eye Candy can just show me around later."

Hart winked at him as he left, Ianto shaking his head. He might not trust Hart, but the man looked like he would be fun to have around.

TWTW

**A/N** - Not much Janto in this chapter, sorry. I just couldn't resist having more Hart (he's a lot of fun to write). It is coming though, so hang in there. As always let me know what you thought :).


	2. The Two Captains

**A/N** - A huge, huge thanks to those who reviewed. Your comments made my day and make me want to write more :D. Also big thanks to those who read, alerted and favourited. You guys also rock :).

TWTW

**Chapter 2**

The Two Captains

TWTW

"So, Jack," John said, leaning back in his chair, hands behind his head, grinning as Jack continued to stare at him. "Are you going to talk, or did you just want time to stare at me in all my gorgeousness alone?"

Jack snorted, shaking his head, wondering if John would ever change. He had hoped the team would agree with him, that John was too volatile to keep around, but would respect their wishes to have John as a part of the team as a trial basis.

"I don't trust you," Jack said, leaning forward, ignoring the smirk John sent him.

"Feelings mutual," John shot back, sitting forward to match him, the smirk falling from his face. "But it looks like part of your team do."

"They'll see you for what you really are soon, John," Jack replied, standing up, leaning his hands on the table.

"Like they have you, Jack?" John asked, the smirk returning to his face as he also stood, raising an eyebrow. "How much does your darling team know about you, Jack? The real you, I mean. Cos from what I've seen, they know only what you've told them. And we were always evenly matched when it came to a con."

"What the hell do you want, John?" Jack asked through gritted teeth. There had been a time when he didn't even need to ask what John wanted, knew without a doubt what was going through the other man's head, the way they thought so similar that all he had to do was ask himself what he wanted.

But he had changed since meeting the Doctor, since starting Torchwood, since being with his new team and Ianto. He was no longer the selfish man he once had been, he cared about the people he worked with and didn't want to see them hurt by this man from his past.

"How long do you have?" John asked, the infuriating smirk spreading, as he leant across the table.

"We'll never be the team we were, John," Jack replied, shaking his head. He was too different now to ever go back to the way he once was. "So if that's what you want, you might as well leave now."

"So arrogant," John said, chuckling a little as he shook his head. "Not everything's about you."

"So you just picked this world randomly?" Jack shot back, straightening up and crossing his arms over his chest. "The canisters just happened to fall here and you just miraculously knew I was on Earth?"

"I'll admit," John replied, leaning further across the table. "At first I did have some notions that we could go back to traveling and conning the universe together, just like old times, but now … now, I've seen something that interests me far more."

Shooting a hand out, Jack grabbed the front of John's jacket, pulling him further across the table.

"Leave Ianto alone, John," he growled, knowing that the anger was a shield for the fear that he felt, a part of him wondering if Ianto might wash his hands of their relationship.

"Now, now," John said, pulling himself out of Jack's grasp. "Who said anything about that gorgeous tea boy of yours being the 'something'?"

"I mean it," Jack said. "Stay away from him; he doesn't want your attention."

"You sure about that?" John asked, raising an eyebrow. "Because he wasn't pushing me away earlier, just like he didn't push me away when we kissed."

Before he could respond, they were interrupted by Gwen, who walked into the room, her narrowed gaze focusing on Jack for a moment, before saying what had brought her back into the conference room.

"Andy just called," she said. "Looks like there were some unexplained murders that he thinks might be up our alley."

"Don't look at me, I was locked up in a cell all night," John said, holding up his hands in an innocent gesture, sending Gwen a charming smile when she gave him a little eye roll.

"Let's move out," Jack replied, striding out through the door, part of him hating that that included John now.

TWTW

"Alright," Jack said, as they pulled up to the house, getting out of the SUV quickly, stretching his fingers where they had started to cramp.

Tosh had decided to stay behind to monitor something on her computer, Ianto taking her place, Jack watching on the drive over in the rear view mirror as John pushed himself closer and closer to the young Welshman during the drive.

It had taken all of his will power not to pull over and order Gwen to sit between Ianto and Hart, his fingers tightening on the steering wheel so hard as he held his tongue.

"Ianto, Gwen," he said, striding past the police men. "Talk to the officers and any neighbours. Owen and John, you're with me."

Tosh had filled them in on their way over. Two males, both fatally wounded after breaking into a house. The woman who lived in the apartment had disappeared after calling the police, the police currently searching the area for her.

"Damn," Owen said, pushing past Jack once they had reached the fifth floor apartment, making a quick assessment as Andy filled them in, closing the men's eyes, their masks having been taken off before they arrived.

"Bit weird this one," Andy said, as Owen continued to examine the men. "Might be one of yours. Nobody saw anything, heard anything, the usual. We're thinking the woman did it, killed them and then disappeared. The thing is, when the woman called, there was a strange noise, just before the men started screaming and the line went dead."

"Thank you, Andy," Jack said, ushering the man out of the room.

He heard John whistle as he closed the door, turning around to see the man crouching down next to one of the men.

"And here I was thinking Earth was a nice, happy place," Hart said, poking the dead man, giving an innocent look when Owen pushed him out of the way to examine him.

"We get all kinds of crap through the Rift," Owen replied, sending a significant look towards Hart, before doing one last check and standing up.

"Cause of death?" Jack asked, ignoring Hart.

"From what I can tell, the stab wounds are from some kind of long narrow blade," Owen said, pulling his gloves off, a thoughtful look on his face. "Nothing in this room matching that description. And they've got these long gashes down they're backs. Could've been made from the thing that killed them."

"She could have taken it with her," Hart said, leaning back against the wall, glancing up as the door opened behind Jack. "It's what I would've done."

"Nobody heard a disturbance," Gwen said walking in, Ianto not far behind her.

Gwen continued to talk, but Jack's attention was on Ianto, taking in the look of shock and horror that was on the young man's face, before he quickly masked it, looking away from the bodies and at the wall.

"Jack?" Gwen asked, moving closer to him. "Did you hear a word I just said?"

"Ianto?" Jack asked, moving past Gwen to where the Welshman stood. "What is it?"

"I know them," Ianto murmured, his blue eyes meeting Jack's, Jack wanting to step forward and hug the other man, stop the hurt that he could see flashing through Ianto's eyes.

"What?" Owen asked, his voice reminding Jack that they weren't alone.

"They worked for Torchwood One," Ianto said, his gaze shifting over to Owen, skipping over the bodies on the ground. "They … they were good men."

"What would two men from Torchwood One, be doing breaking into an apartment in Cardiff?" Gwen asked, confusion on her face.

"Wait a minute. Torchwood isn't your own team name?" Hart asked, grin crossing his face. "It's like … a franchise? And you're not number _one_?"

Ignoring the other man, Jack gently gripped Ianto's shoulder, steering the other man out of the room and down the stairs.

"I … They," Ianto trailed off shaking his head. "They were good men, Jack. They … they would never do this."

"People change, Ianto," Jack replied, moving closer to him, comforted by the fact that Ianto didn't move away. "Not always for the better."

Ianto gave him a weak smile, Jack feeling his heart clench at the look, the urge to take Ianto in his arms pulling at him again. He was almost glad that the rest of the team chose then to come down, stopping him from doing something stupid that Ianto might not want.

"Gwen, John," he said, pulling his hand away from Ianto reluctantly. "I want you to find out more about the woman who lived here and check the area again."

"Trusting me already, Jack?" John asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jack rolled his eyes, giving Gwen a nod before walking back to the SUV, Ianto and Owen following him.

As they drove back to the Hub, Jack kept checking in the rear view mirror, watching as Ianto stared out the window, a frown on his face. He was surprised when he looked over at Owen to see the Doctor using his mirror to look back at Ianto, a worried look on the Doctor's usually cool face.

"What?" he asked, as he pulled into the Hub, feeling that the two men were keeping something from him. "What aren't you telling me?"

Ianto shot a look at Owen, shaking his head, which Owen seemed to ignore, if the roll of his eyes was anything to go by.

"The cuts on the victims back," Owen said, tilting his head slightly. "It's not the first time I've seen something like it."

"Owen," Ianto said sharply, glaring at the Doctor.

Jack looked between the two of them, wondering why Ianto didn't want Owen to continue.

"Where have you seen it?" he asked, a pit settling in his stomach, eyes straying to Ianto's face, meeting the unreadable blue eyes.

"On me," Ianto answered.

TWTW

**A/N** - Sorry about the lack of Janto (and John/Ianto for those who want more of that), there will be more of both in the next chapter. As always let me know what you thought :D.


	3. Dates

**A/N **– So not too sure about this chapter, it's been a hectic past couple of weeks since I switched rotations and I don't have a lot of free time. On the positive side though, this part does have some Janto and some John/Ianto, so hopefully that'll make up for any mistakes. I hope you enjoy :D.

**A/N 2** – As always a huge, huge thank you to those who reviewed. You guys really do make my day. Also to those who I can't respond to, I would, if I could. Also big thanks to those who read, alerted and favourited, you guys also rock :).

TWTW

**Chapter 3**

Dates

TWTW

Walking into the Hub, Ianto ignored the stare he could feel on his back, trying to push the feelings of guilt he was having away.

He shouldn't be feeling guilty, had no reason to and yet, he felt like he did owe Jack an explanation, something that the Captain obviously agreed with if the stony look on his face was anything to go by.

"My office, Ianto," he growled, Ianto trying to ignore the shivers that ran up his spine at the low tone, reminding himself that Jack was angry with him and now was not the appropriate time for that reaction.

Following the man upstairs, he wasn't surprised when Owen followed them.

"Take your shirt off."

"Excuse me?" Ianto replied, staring at Jack's stormy blue eyes.

"I said take your shirt off," Jack replied, folding his arms over his chest.

Ianto mimicked him, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow back at the Captain.

"Oh, for bloody …" Owen said, walking in between them. "Stop being a prat, Jack. You're not angry with Ianto, you're angry with yourself for not being here and stopping the Tea Boy from getting hurt. Do us all a favour, yeah, and get over it, because you've no-one to blame but yourself."

Ianto couldn't help but be a little shocked, wondering when Owen had become so insightful.

"And you," Owen continued, turning towards him with a determined look. "Take off your bloody shirt and show him."

Rolling his eyes, Ianto slid his jacket off, quickly pulling off his vest and tie. His hands shook a little as he unbuttoned his shirt, feeling Jack's gaze on him, the look warming him from the inside out when his eyes raised to meet the Captain's, noticing the way Jack's eyes dilated. Swallowing hard, he tried to stop the shaking of his hands.

Reminding himself that Owen was in the room, he pushed the feeling of warmth running through him aside, sliding his shirt off and turning around.

He was a little surprised when he heard Jack's gasp, jumping a little when he felt the warm fingers run down the scar, goose bumps following there wake, as Ianto felt his breath catch.

"Alright, no touching," Owen said, Ianto feeling when he obviously pulled Jack's hand away, quickly sliding his shirt back on and getting dressed.

"How did this happen? Why didn't you tell me?" Jack asked, after he had turned around, a look of hurt in his eyes.

"Should we inform you of everything that went on while you were out gallivanting with your Doctor? Leaving us in the lurch?" Owen asked, glowering at Jack.

Jack didn't look away from Ianto's gaze, Ianto trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach, swallowing hard when Jack took a step forward.

"I think you should," Jack answered, turning to gaze at Owen. "At least the parts where any of you were hurt."

"Sure," Owen said, leaning back against the wall. "But why don't you start? Tell us about _your_ trip, Jack."

Ianto saw the minute Jack's defenses slammed down, his eyes losing the spark they had had just a moment before. What ever had happened to Jack when he was away with the Doctor, it hadn't all been enjoyable.

Before Jack could respond, Gwen and Hart walked into the room, Tosh not far behind them.

"We've got a lead," Gwen said, as she sat down on the couch. "One of the neighbours said that the woman's car is missing, that it was there this afternoon when she got home and now it's gone."

"The woman's name is Beth Halloran," Tosh added, looking down at a sheet of papers she was holding. "She's lived there for almost ten years, grew up in Cardiff, works as a computer tech, her husband is away for work at the moment."

"Family?" Jack asked, leaning back against the desk.

"Parents aren't alive, no other family," Tosh said, looking up a little apologetically.

"Friends?" Gwen asked.

"A few," Tosh replied, flipping through the sheets. "I have their addresses."

"Great," Jack said, straightening up. "We'll break off into teams; see if we can find her. Ianto will stay behind and monitor the Rift activity."

Staring at Jack, Ianto tried to will his anger down. He wasn't the same man he was before, had proven himself time and time again that he was useful in the field. He wasn't about to let Jack make him the Torchwood butler again, not when Jack could monitor the Rift activity just as easily from his wrist strap.

"The more people out looking, the increased likelihood we'll find her," Ianto said, meeting Jack's disapproving gaze.

"I don't want you out there looking by yourself," Jack replied, his eyes hardening. "Owen and Tosh will go together, Gwen and I-"

"And Hart and I," Ianto cut in, raising a challenging eyebrow at Jack, not missing the snort of approval that came from the other Captain.

"Ianto," Jack started, only to be cut off by Gwen.

"He's right, Jack," Gwen said, sending Ianto a small smile. "The more people, the more places we can look in a shorter amount of time. Ianto has proven himself to be a good field operator."

Jack sent her a glare, before nodding, Ianto wondering if Jack would've agreed if it had of been someone other then Gwen arguing with him.

"Fine," Jack said, nodding once, turning around to shuffle some papers on his desk, a clear dismissal.

"Ianto, I'd like a word," Jack said, as everyone started to leave.

Watching the others go, Ianto tried to ignore the tightening in his chest as Jack moved closer to him, his smell surrounding him, making the defenses he had been trying to build against Jack, to stop himself from giving in to the other man so easily, come crashing down as the man stopped within his personal space.

"The scar," Jack started quietly, his eyes searching Ianto's. "It's almost identical to the victims."

Shrugging, Ianto nodded, not willing to discuss the issue further with Jack at this point.

"You should be … careful," Jack continued, his arm twitching. "We don't know how this is all connected. The fact that these men were from Torchwood One like you and were marked with the same cut could … she might try and hurt you."

"It's a recon mission, Sir," Ianto replied, wanting to reassure the other man, realizing why he hadn't wanted him going now. "And something tells me that Hart is the type to shoot first and ask question later. Beth is probably in more danger then me."

Jack gave a short nod, looking down, before nodding again, his gaze when he looked up stealing Ianto's breath.

"Ianto," Jack said, moving closer, their bodies so close that he could feel Jack's heat through his clothes.

Swallowing hard, Ianto held the other man's gaze, leaning into Jack's hand when the man cupped his cheek, his eyes almost shutting at the touch, the part of him that craved Jack's touch making him relax.

"Have dinner with me," Jack murmured, moving even closer. "After we're finished tonight."

Licking his lips, Ianto nodded, leaning closer, telling himself that it wasn't giving in if he gave Jack just one quick kiss.

Leaning forward, he closed his eyes when his nose brushed against Jack's, his mouth curling up in a small smile as he felt Jack's breath against his mouth.

"Ianto?" Jack whispered, hands reaching out and grabbing his waist. "Dinner?"

"Yes," Ianto murmured back, closing the distance-

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Jumping at Hart's voice, Ianto's head whipped around, feeling slightly relieved that they had been interrupted, realizing he had been slipping back into the relationship he and Jack had had before.

"But the others were wondering if you two would be joining us soon," Hart continued, sending a smirk Jack's way.

"We should go, Sir," he said, turning back to Jack, not missing the glare the Captain was sending Hart, smiling when Jack's gaze softened as it fell back on him.

TWTW

Ianto and Hart made it to the address quickly, Ianto looking around the empty street as he shut the engine to his car off, biting his lip as he looked up at the small house.

They had been sent to one of Beth's co-workers house, Ianto having a feeling that Jack had picked the least likely place for the woman to be for him to go to.

"Well, this is exciting," Hart said, jolting Ianto out of his contemplation.

"You never did research?" Ianto asked, glancing quickly at the Captain before turning back to the house. "Reconnaissance?"

"Sometimes," Hart said, his voice dropping into the purr that Ianto found hard to ignore. "When the prize is worth it."

Ianto rolled his eyes, wondering if Hart ever stopped flirting.

"So you and Jack," Hart started, his tone nothing but polite interest. "You're … relationship is back on?"

"No … maybe," Ianto said, shaking his head, not really sure where he and Jack stood at the moment. He didn't miss Hart's snort, looking over at the other man when that was all that came.

Hart smirked at him, his hand reaching over and squeezing his thigh, slowly sliding up it.

"So … we can have some fun then, Eye Candy?" Hart murmured, the heat from his hand making shivers run up Ianto's spine. "Nobody has to know about it."

"I'd know," Ianto replied huskily, clearing his throat when he heard the low tone in his voice, grabbing Hart's wandering hand and pulling it away from his thigh.

Hart smiled at him, his fingers curling around Ianto's and squeezing gently. Ianto felt himself staring at the look, the smile catching him off guard, like Jack's did, Ianto having the feeling that not many people had ever seen it; a real, genuine smile.

Clearing his throat, he let go of Hart's hand, turning to look out the windscreen again, not sure what to do with this more real version of the Captain.

"Go out with me."

Ianto's head snapped back to the other man, his eyes wide as he took in the sincere look on the man's face.

"What?" he asked, wondering if he had heard the Captain correctly.

"A date," Hart replied, his head resting on the seat, swiveling to give Ianto a heated glance, his smile turning to the normal smirk Ianto was used to. "With me."

"I … Why?" Ianto asked, hating the confusion that was coursing through him.

"Why should you go on a date with me? Or why do I want to go on a date with you?" Hart asked, staring at him.

"Both?" he asked, tearing his eyes away from the Captain and looking back at the house.

Ianto felt like the rug had been pulled out from under his feet, as Hart's question ran through his mind, wondering when he had fallen into some weird, parallel universe of his life.

Before Hart could reply though, Ianto's cell phone rang, Ianto feeling slightly relieved, not sure how he would respond to Hart's question, especially if he saw the genuine look he'd seen before.

"Jones," he said, answering the phone.

"We've found her," Tosh's voice said through the line. "She's headed for the abandoned warehouse on Thomas Drive."

Ianto swallowed hard, already starting the car, worry and a little bit of fear running through him.

The same warehouse that he'd gotten his scar from.

"Ianto?" Tosh said, concern in her voice.

"We'll meet you there," he replied, before hanging up the phone.

TWTW

**A/N** – LOL. So Jack's just too darn charming in my books and I think it would be almost impossible to resist him for long; although Ianto will try. As always let me know what you thought :D.


	4. Warehouse Surprises

**A/N** - So I'm up to my eyeballs in medication at the moment, I hate being sick, so if this chapter makes no sense (or has a kiss between a pairing you don't like ;), I blame it on that. LOL. Hope you enjoy it :D.

**A/N 2** - As always a huge, huge thanks to those who reviewed. You guys really do make my day with your comments. Also thanks to those who read, alerted and favourited :).

TWTW

**Chapter 4**

Warehouse Surprises

TWTW

Pulling up to the warehouse, Ianto tried not to let the emotions he was feeling rise to the surface, working hard to push them down before he got out. He saw Hart getting out on the other side, glad for the few moments he had to collect himself before he closed the door.

"This looks inviting," Hart said, as they slowly moved towards the dark and clearly abandoned warehouse.

The others didn't seem to be here, Ianto feeling a little relieved and worried at the same time. Relieved because he didn't think he could handle their concern right now, not while he was dealing with his own worries, and worried because he and Hart were here alone.

"So, this is where the girl's hiding?" Hart asked, having moved so he was right next to him, the heat coming from the shoulder brushing against Ianto's.

"Yeah," he replied, pulling his gun out from where he had it safely tucked away.

"Wait, you've had a gun on you the whole time?" Hart asked, pulling his own out with a grin.

"Of course," Ianto replied, glancing at the Captain. "I always have one on me. It pays to be prepared."

"Full of surprises," Hart murmured, winking at Ianto, before turning back to the warehouse. "So what now? Do we run in and get the girl? Or do we wait for the rest of the team?"

"I think it would be advisable that we move in now," Ianto said, swallowing hard as he thought of making his way into the building. "We don't know what she's doing in there and we don't want to lose her again."

Hart nodded, his eyes resting on Ianto's face long enough for the Welshman to realize that the other man had picked something up.

"You alright there, Eye Candy?" he asked quietly, moving around so he was facing Ianto, something like concern on his face.

"Fine," Ianto replied, tearing his eyes away from the unreadable blue one's in front of him and staring at the warehouse.

Not paying attention to the other man wasn't as easy as Ianto wanted it to be; Hart's heat and smell making it almost impossible. Ianto cursed 51st century pheromones and the effect they seemed to have on him.

Even knowing the other man was there, Ianto was still shocked when Hart grabbed the front of his suit, pulling him flush against his body and kissing him.

Ianto's gasp allowed Hart's tongue into his mouth, the Captain exploring it for a few moments, before pulling back, giving one more brush of his mouth before letting Ianto go.

"Sorry," Hart said, shrugging as he stepped back, smirk on his face as he started to walk backwards towards the warehouse. "Couldn't resist."

Shaking his head, and only just managing to stop the smile that wanted to cross his face, Ianto followed the Captain, the fear and worry he had had before being pushed aside by Hart's stolen kiss.

A part of him felt bad that he let the Captain kiss him, again, feeling a little guilty when he and Jack were still so uncertain, but it was nice to be chased, to be chased by someone who wasn't flirting or making eyes at someone else, which, Ianto had to admit, shocked him the most about Hart's behaviour.

Pushing the thoughts aside, Ianto entered the warehouse behind Hart, knowing that this was definitely one thing he could trust the man with. Hart and Jack, no matter how much they would no doubt try to deny it, were incredibly similar, and if there was one thing Jack knew, it was how to approach situations like this one.

Ducking behind a pile of crates, Ianto peeked around the corner, frowning as he saw two men and a lady, all standing around Beth, staring down at her, their backs to where Ianto and Hart hid.

"There has to be a way," one of the men said, grabbing a hold of Beth's chin and gripping it tightly.

"I've already told you," the woman said, crossing her arms. "Sleeper agents don't turn on when _you_ want them to, they have settings."

"So find the setting to turn her on," the man replied. "She activated before, do it again."

Beth's eyes filled with tears, as she looked around at the people wildly. Ianto's gut churned as he took in the fear on the woman's face, knowing that the woman had no idea what was going on.

He almost jumped when he felt a tap on his shoulder, realizing just before he did something stupid, that he was here with Hart.

Looking at the Captain, he saw the other man indicate for him to go one way, while he would go the other. Nodding, he gripped his gun tighter, slowly making his way around until he was facing the men and woman.

He froze as the apparent leader's head snapped up, the man's eyes narrowing as he looked around the warehouse. It wasn't until he saw the scar on the man's face that he realized that he had seen the two men before, his heart freezing before starting again at a fast rate.

He'd seen them before, these men, in this very warehouse.

"We have company," the man said, eyes skimming around until they seemed to land on the spot where Ianto was hiding.

Swallowing hard, Ianto quickly started to move back the way he came from, stopping when he saw the three people were heading to where he had been hiding. He startled when a door slammed shut from his right, wondering if Hart had purposefully done it when the three all headed that way.

"I want him alive," the man said, as they all walked out, leaving Ianto and Beth in the warehouse.

Moving quickly, Ianto held a finger to his lips when Beth saw him, wondering if she was going to scream, but glad that all that happened was a widening of her eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked, as he moved to untie her.

"I'm here to help you," he whispered, cursing a little when the ropes didn't give straight away.

"They just came," she whispered, her breath coming in scared pants. "With these two men and then they killed them. They just killed them!"

"Shh," he said, helping her up, standing protectively in front of her when he heard a bang from behind him.

"I think it's alri-"

His words were cut off, his body; just turned towards the woman, freezing, as he looked up into her eyes, wondering if Beth had been acting when he had first seen her, a cry falling from his lips as he was impaled further through the shoulder.

His hands fell to the thing that was stuck through him, pain rushing through him as he felt wetness streaming down his front and back, his strength leaving him as the darkness started to cloud his vision, looking down, he wasn't able to make sense of what he was seeing before everything went blank.

TWTW

**A/N** - Dun! LOL. Sorry, I just can't resist cliffhangers. As always let me know what you thought :)


	5. Clearing Emotions

**A/N **– So sorry this has taken awhile to get up, I only have five weeks until I'm finished Uni for good and it's been a bit hectic. But here it finally is, not the best chapter, but enough to lead onto the next one (which I like a lot better).

**A/N 2** – **GWACK!** *cough* so there's a little of that in this chapter (no kissing though, just a look and thought). I wanted it to be as true to the show as I could, and unfortunately that meant having a little of that in here. Also it will help when Jack explains to Ianto what he meant to Gwen when he said what he did in S02E01.

TWTW

**Chapter 5**

Clearing Emotions

TWTW

Pulling up to the warehouse, Jack felt his heart clench as he saw the car parked there, his heart racing as he saw it was empty, Ianto and John already moving in, if they weren't already in the warehouse.

"Ianto," Jack said, touching his communicator, the worry that he'd been trying to push aside increasing.

"Jack?" Gwen asked, looking at him, frown making creases appear in her forehead.

"Let's move in," he said, unsnapping his seat belt and getting out of the car, pulling out his gun, glad to see Gwen doing the same.

"Don't you think we should wait?" Gwen asked, as they both moved quickly towards the warehouse.

Jack's response was cut off by the people exiting the building, grabbing Gwen and pushing her up against the wall he watched them wondering if they worked there or where involved with their perp. He didn't realize the position they were in until he looked back at Gwen, seeing her eyes flick to his mouth before meeting his eyes again.

He was reminded by how normal and real she was, how being around her made him feel like he wasn't something he should be hunting. It was something he knew that he needed near him, someone with as near a normal life, with a normal relationship and normal home, as you could get at Torchwood.

He was jealous of that, jealous that his life would never, could never, be that. Sometimes he wished that he could have it for a moment, wondered if Gwen could give him that, but other times he was glad, glad for his life and his job and his uniqueness.

When it really came down to it, he wouldn't change anything for the world. Wouldn't change meeting and knowing the people he had known, which is why he had never wanted anything more with Gwen, never pushed for anything more, not when he actually thought about it.

Before he could pull away, an irritating voice, that Jack was learning to hate, interrupted them.

"Don't mind me," John said, his eyebrow raised as he took in the way Jack had Gwen pinned to the wall. "Just passing through, you know, catching the bad guys and all that."

He strode past them, glaring at Jack as he did, before disappearing around the corner.

"Jack-"

Releasing Gwen, Jack quickly took off after Hart, knowing that he could expect gun fire soon, his thought confirmed when he came around the corner, John starting to fire on the people, yelling something at them.

Before he'd even made it to John, the three had jumped in a car, taking off, Jack wondering why they would leave so suddenly when they had a clear numbers advantage.

"Ah, hah," John laughed, huge grin crossing his face, turning to look at him and Gwen. "Scared off by the mere sight of me. Oh, and also my superior firing."

Rolling his eyes, Jack ignored the man when he heard his comm. going off, moving off to one side as Gwen spoke quietly to John.

"Ianto?" Jack asked.

"No, it's Owen," Owen replied, Jack knowing the man was rolling his eyes by his tone. "Tosh and I are on the other side, going to make our way through the warehouse."

"Alright," Jack said, nodding. "We'll meet you in there. Be careful."

"Yeah, cos we're the reckless ones," Owen replied, before he turned his comm. off. For a moment, Jack felt like he should be going after the other people, before reminding himself that they were there for Beth, who hadn't been with them.

"Let's move inside," Jack ordered, his coat swirling around him as he swung around, worry coursing through him as he realized that Ianto still hadn't made contact.

"So," Hart started, smug smirk on his face. "I wonder what Eye Candy would've said if _he'd_ been the one to catch you two in your … position, earlier."

Jack clenched his teeth, already knowing what Ianto would've done. He would've nodded, taken a look at the two of them and then informed them what they were up against. He'd probably have called Jack 'Sir', while he was at it.

Jack was surprised when he felt something like guilt run through him. He had never felt guilty for acting on his attractions to others before, had always thought that the 21st century's take on monogamy in relationships was outdated.

But now, with Ianto, he was wondering if he had had the wrong outlook on it, wondered if he was the one who was mistaken.

"Now's not the time, John," Jack growled, moving to the door, he and Gwen moving in, both covering the area.

"Oh, there was only three of them," John said, rolling his eyes as he swaggered in after them. "I checked the whole area before I came after them again. _Ianto_ was checking on the girl, Beth, or whatever her name is."

Jack glared at the other man, stomach twisting viciously when John had said Ianto's name.

"Jack, get in here, now."

Jack frowned as he heard Tosh's worried voice over the comm, quickly making his way further inside, freezing when he saw Owen kneeling on the floor next to Ianto, blood pooling out from underneath the young Welshman.

"Ianto," he called, running over, dropping to his knees when he reached them, ignoring the blood that was staining his pants.

"Stabbed through the shoulder," Owen replied, as he checked the area, frowning in concentration. "Doesn't look like its hit anything vital, clean through and through."

Jack nodded, Owen's words washing over him as he stared down at Ianto's pale face, swallowing hard, his eyes stinging, he gingerly reached a hand out and touched his cheek, something easing a little as he felt warmth seep through his fingers,

"He'll be fine, Jack," Owen said, Jack looking up in surprise at the gentle tone. "Now would you kindly move away so I can do my bloody job?"

Nodding, Jack resisted the urge to lean down and give Ianto a kiss, standing up gingerly and taking a few steps back as he watched Owen work.

He wondered if this is what happened to Ianto when he'd gotten the scar on his back, wondered who it was that found him, that took care of him until Owen, or whoever had stitched him up, had been able to take over.

"Feel kind of bad there, Jack?" John asked, Jack turning to glare at him. "Ianto was in here hurt, _bleeding_, and you were out there, making googly eyes at your little Welshwoman there."

Jack didn't even realize he was moving until he had already slammed Jack up against the wall, his jacket in bunches within Jack's fist.

"Where were you?" he growled, only just stopping himself from punching John.

"Leading the others away from finding Ianto," John growled back, his hands coming between them and pushing him back hard, a determined look that Jack knew meant he was itching for a fight.

"Oi, knock it off you two," Owen's voice said, cutting through the haze Jack had found himself falling into.

"Jack, come help me get Ianto to the car," he continued, a disapproving look on his face when Jack turned to him.

"Should we be moving him?" Jack asked, forgetting about John and making his way closer to Owen and Ianto, something in him twisting as Ianto's eyes remained closed.

"He'll be fine," Owen replied, looking as if he wanted to roll his eyes at Jack. "I've packaged and bandaged the wound as best I can, given him some pain medication, but I need to wash it out and then stitch him up, and I don't want to do that here. So pick him up and get him to the car."

Nodding, Jack lifted Ianto, one arm under his legs, the other wrapped around his back, unable to stop himself from taking a deep breath as Ianto's scent reached him, the warmth coming off the man in his arms making Jack relax a little more, before he reminded himself that Ianto was hurt and needed to get back to the Hub.

TWTW

**A/N** – As always let me know what you thought :). And also – John/Ianto. Should they go on a date?


	6. A Change in the Status Quo

**A/N** – Huge apologies for how long this took to get up and to those people whose comments I replied to late. So, so sorry guys. Real life unfortunately got very hectic. For those of you still reading, I hope you enjoy (especially the last bit. Hee). And the next chapter is much bigger, I promise.

**A/N 2** – I really, really wanted to add the scene from 'Sleeper' where Ianto and Jack are talking after Jack interrogated Beth … but it didn't fit. Still love that quote though.

TWTW

**Chapter 6**

A Change in the Status Quo

TWTW

Waking up, Ianto decided, wasn't something he wanted to do.

Unfortunately, his body had other ideas, pain flaring from his shoulder, although dulled from the stab it had been when Beth had first done it, bringing him back to consciousness.

He wondered if the others had found him yet, wondered if he was still lying on the warehouse floor, or whether he was back at the Hub.

"You know I'm kind of getting sick of stitching you up, Tea Boy."

His mouth twitched up at the side, Owen's gruff voice a welcome sound, although he'd deny it if ever asked.

"Got to make sure you don't get sloppy," Ianto replied, voice coming out quietly, the movements making him flinch a little as pain lanced through his shoulder.

"Yeah, well, I'd appreciate it if you stopped making yourself my test subject," Owen replied, filling a syringe with something before sticking it into the cannula that Ianto had in his wrist.

He frowned as he looked at it, wondering how bad the injury had been that he needed the cannula put in.

"Not as bad as last time, but bad enough," Owen said, as if he could read his thoughts. "She pierced you straight through the shoulder; hit a lot of muscle and blood vessels, but nothing vital. You're all stitched up, good as knew, although the shoulder will probably twinge a bit."

Leaning down, Owen pulled out a bottle of pills.

"You'll need to take these," he said, holding them out. "And don't think I won't be watching you. I'll _know_ if you haven't taken them."

"So I'm clear for duty?" Ianto asked, sitting up, watching as Owen took the cannula out of his wrist, placing a band aid over the site.

Owen snorted.

"Light, very light, duty," Owen said, crossing his arms. "Now get out of my medical bay, Tea Boy, and go make me some coffee."

Shaking his head, Ianto pulled on the clean shirt that some one had left for him, his shoulder still a little uncomfortable as he did up the buttons.

"What happened to the woman?" Ianto asked, as he tucked in the shirt.

"Jack and Gwen are talking to her," Owen replied, frown crossing his face. "She's denying she knows anything."

Nodding, Ianto slowly got off the table, taking a moment to get his bearings before making his way towards the stairs and up into the main Hub.

"How's it going?" he asked Tosh, small smile crossing his face as she jumped, giving him a relieved look when she saw it was him.

"She's still saying she doesn't know anything," Tosh said, turning and looking through the window into the interrogation room. "It's odd, but I kind of believe her. I'm glad you're okay."

Sending her another smile, he turned back to watch Jack and Gwen talk to Beth.

"Stop wasting our time," Jack said, leaning against the table. "We know you're an alien."

"There's no such thing as aliens," Beth replied, her face a picture of fear that would have almost had Ianto believing her, if he hadn't had the feel of stitches pulling when he crossed his arms.

"What are the names of the other men?" Jack asked, glaring at the woman, not paying attention to Gwen's disapproving glare, Ianto wondering if he could even sense that he was being watched.

"I don't know!" Beth answered, her eyes wide. "I've never met them before in my life. I just woke up at that place with those men, you and your friends barging in."

"Jack," Gwen said, touching his arm lightly, looking up at him with the look that made Ianto want to retcon her and send her back to her old job and Rhys. "Let me try. You're just scaring her, and we're not getting anywhere."

Jack looked at her, that soft look on his face, something in his eyes that always made Ianto's heart clench. Closing his eyes, he looked away from the window, telling himself that he was being stupid, was over-reacting.

He'd hoped that Jack's declarations meant the other man wanted to be more serious, would maybe tone down his flirting with Gwen. Except this wasn't flirting, this was Jack's emotions, and Ianto couldn't ask the man to turn them off, not when he couldn't turn the feelings he had developed for Jack off.

Jack nodded, giving Gwen a small caress of the arm, before walking away. Shaking his head and snorting to himself, Ianto wondered if he'd just been a fool for thinking that Jack might actually be willing to change, to stop looking at Gwen like she was the answer to some question that Ianto didn't even know, that made him feel like he was just the second choice.

Taking a step back from the window, he decided to make some more coffee, knowing it would relax him and stop the hurt he could feel running through him, at least for a little while.

He couldn't help but smile a little when he walked up the stairs, taking in Hart sitting in the small space where the coffee machine was, his feet up on the counter, reading through a book Tosh had given him.

Moving into the small space, he raised a disapproving eyebrow at the feet, smile spreading as Hart pulled them down.

"You never did answer me," the Captain said, not looking up from his book, but still making Ianto feel like he had his full attention.

"Answer you?" Ianto asked, going about making coffee, his breath catching in his throat as he remembered the question Hart had asked him in the car.

_Go out with me._

Swallowing, trying to get some moisture into his mouth, Ianto continued to make the coffee, heart racing as he felt heat spread along his back, Hart obviously having stood up and moved closer to him.

"Eye Candy," Hart murmured, not touching him, but his breath puffing against Ianto's neck, sending shivers down his spine.

Later, Ianto wasn't sure why he did it, but he found himself turning, staring into Hart's blue eyes, his chest tightening as he took in the other man's intense gaze.

"Well?" Hart asked, moving even closer, his hands falling to the bench on either side of where Ianto was leaning. "_Ianto_."

He couldn't help but lean in a little, his eyes falling to the other man's mouth, remembering how soft they had been earlier that night, feeling the want coming off Hart almost in waves.

"Ianto-"

Leaning back, out of Hart's space, and turning his head, Ianto only saw Jack for a moment, saw the shocked look on his face, before he felt hands on his face, Hart pulling his face back around and kissing him.

TWTW

**A/N** - For those of you wondering when Jack and Ianto will finally kiss ... next chapter! After Jack and Hart have a little tussle. As always, let me know what you thought :).


	7. Aftermath

**A/N **- Huge, huge thanks to those who reviewed. You guys make my day with your comments! *chocolates for all of you*. Big thanks to those who read, alerted and favourited as well, you guys also rock :). I hope you enjoy this part :)

TWTW

**Chapter 7**

Aftermath

TWTW

It took Jack a moment to actually process what it was he was seeing.

Ianto.

_His_ Ianto.

Being kissed by John Hart.

Moving quickly, he pulled John away from Ianto, not missing the smug smirk on the other Captain's face, before he swung, satisfaction running through him as he felt a crunch, John's head turning from the force of the blow, the man staggering a little but catching himself before he fell.

"Jack!"

He heard the shout, could feel a slight twinge coming from his hand, but he ignored it, trying to reach for John again, but being stopped by a body that he knew well.

"Jack, stop."

Breathing heavily, Jack looked into Ianto's shocked eyes, gritting his teeth when he saw the redness of his mouth, taking a step back and glaring at where John was smirking up at him, wiping away the blood on his chin that had dribbled down from his split lip.

Turning, he headed towards his office, trying to ignore the looks coming from the rest of his team, knowing that he was about to explode and not wanting to go off on one of his team.

He was refused to think of John as part of his team.

Reaching his office, he closed the door, pulling the shades, before turning and punching the wall, not feeling any pain, the image of Ianto and Hart kissing replaying over and over in his mind.

He didn't know what had come over him, but seeing Ianto pushed up against someone else, kissing someone else, had just made Jack see red. The fact that it was Hart just made him even angrier.

He wondered if that was why people in this century thought so highly of monogamy.

When the edge of his anger wore off, he pulled back, stepping away from the wall and sitting on his desk, dropping his head into his hands.

"Finished then, Sir?"

Looking up, he took in Ianto standing in the door, an unreadable look on his face, the other man holding something in his hands.

"How long have you been standing there?" Jack asked, not sure how long ago it had been since he'd walked in himself.

"Long enough," Ianto replied, closing the door behind him as he walked into the office.

Watching him walk in, Jack couldn't help but admire the way Ianto's suit hugged his body, the lust and want that he'd been trying to suppress around Ianto breaking through his barriers as the young man came to a stop in front of him, surprise running through him as Ianto reached out and grabbed his hand.

He was shocked to see that there was blood there, running down to his wrist. His knuckles were all swollen and split, bruises already forming around each one.

Ianto was already cleaning his hand, his face a picture of concentration as he wiped the blood, before placing an ice bag on it.

"That'll hurt," Ianto said, looking up at him, amusement and exasperation clear in his gaze.

"Aren't you going to kiss it better?" Jack asked, the corners of his mouth twitching up as Ianto smiled, shaking his head, but pulling the ice pack off and raising the hand to his mouth.

The feel of Ianto's breath on his knuckles almost made Jack shiver, his breath catching just a little when Ianto kissed each knuckle slowly, his eyes raising to meet Jack's, the look in them making Jack want to reach out and grab the Welshman.

"There," Ianto said once he had kissed each knuckle, his face moving away, but his hand still holding Jack's. "All better."

"Yeah," Jack replied, standing up, not letting his eyes leave Ianto's.

He almost smiled when he saw Ianto's pupils dilate, lifting his uninjured hand and cupping Ianto's cheek, rubbing his thumb over it and holding back the grin that wanted to stretch across his face when Ianto leaned into it.

"Jack," Ianto said a little breathily, Jack smirking inwardly at the tone.

"Ianto," he replied, closing the small distance between them, moving his injured hand so that his fingers slid through Ianto's, gripping them lightly and placing them on his chest, not even feeling the pain as he tilted his head, eyes closing as their noses brushed together.

"Ianto," he murmured again, grinning when he felt Ianto's other hand running up his side, taking it as permission and closing the small distances between their mouths.

Brushing their lips together, Jack couldn't resist slipping his tongue through Ianto's parted mouth, almost groaning at the feel of Ianto's silky mouth. Ianto didn't respond at first, staying immobile and still, Jack feeling something pierce through him as the time seemed to drag on before his Welshman responded.

When he did, Jack wasn't able to hold back the groan, grinning when Ianto's tongue met his own, a spark running through him as Ianto's hand gripped his shirt, pulling him closer.

It had been so long since he'd kissed someone, since he'd kissed Ianto, and he was surprised at the feelings of lust and want that ran through him, heat pooling as he pushed even closer to Ianto.

His hand moved from where it had been cupping Ianto's cheek back to his hair, running through it gently before running down his neck and along his shoulder.

"Urmm," Ianto groaned, pulling away with a wince. It took Jack a moment to realize what was going on, guilt running through him as he realized that he'd just hurt Ianto's injured shoulder.

"Sorry," he murmured, his hand gently moving across the injured shoulder.

"It's alright," Ianto replied, sending him a grin. "Probably a good thing."

Nodding reluctantly, Jack took a step back, trying to ignore the hurt that ran through him at Ianto's words, surprised when he realized that Ianto was still holding his hand. Ianto looked down at their joined hands, mouth twitching as he pulled them closer to his mouth, gently kissing Jack's hand again.

Grinning, Jack tried to ignore the loss he felt when Ianto let go of their hands.

"You were looking for me before, Sir?" Ianto asked, placing the ice pack back on, easily slipping back into his usual role, Jack wondering how he was able to do it so easily.

"Sir?" he replied, part of him hating Ianto's use of the word. He'd come to realize that Ianto usually used it when he wanted to put some distance between them, something that he hadn't realized until recently.

Ianto simply raised an eyebrow back, Jack knowing that he wasn't going to stop Ianto from calling him 'Sir' at work, knowing that even though Ianto used it as a barrier, he also used it to be more professional.

"I was looking for the Sentient Mind Probe," Jack said, remembering that they had a possible hostile alien spy in their cells, a being that had scared Janet, and that had let off an electromagnetic field.

Ianto stared at him for a moment, small furrow in his brow.

"Do you remember what happened the last time you used it?" Ianto asked, eyebrow raised in question, before he turned and started walking out of the office.

"That was different," Jack said, following him. "And that species had extremely high blood pressure."

"Oh, right," Ianto said, walking down the last steps, the others looking at them in interest. "Their heads must explode all the time."

"Jack, you can't do this, what if you're wrong?" Gwen asked, giving him her look that said he was making the wrong decision. "If she is human, it'll kill her."

"I'm not wrong," Jack replied, irritation running through him. "We have to find out what she is."

He watched as Ianto left the main Hub, heading down to find the mind probe. He was worried about the woman, worried about what she might be, but he was more worried about why she had attacked Ianto, why Ianto had been attacked in the first place and what his connection with the two men from the flat and these aliens were.

"Exploding heads, gruesome murders, I'm starting to think I should've come here a long time ago."

Turning towards the voice, Jack glared at Hart, taking in the way the man was sitting in the chair, an ice pack to his lip, grin spreading across his face.

"Eye Candy took care of it for me," John said. "Made it all better."

Gritting his teeth, Jack turned his back on the man, deciding that he would just have to ignore the other man.

It didn't take Ianto long to bring the probe up, still looking like he wasn't too sure that they should be using it, but Jack knew that they needed to know what Beth actually was and what her friends were up to. The woman looked scared when they brought her up, but sat down in the chair and allowed the probe to be attached without any complaint.

"Okay, Tosh," Jack said, nodding at the tech expert, feeling a little guilt when the probe was activated and the woman let out a sound of pain.

"What planet are you from?" he asked.

"I'm human, I'm from Earth," Beth replied, her hands curling as the probe's electricity ran through her.

"Who were the people in your flat? Why did they kill those other two men?" he continued.

"I don't know!" she answered.

"Go deeper," he said, sending Tosh a stern glance, knowing that she would want to stop.

He could feel annoyance run through him as the woman continued to deny everything, telling Tosh to go deeper as he continued to ask questions. He didn't miss when the electromagnetic field that she gave off started, knew that they were getting closer to the truth, telling Tosh to keep going, relieved as Owen continued to tell him her vitals were fine.

When Beth passed out, he knew that they had it, his thoughts confirmed as the woman's arm morphed, parts of the skin raised with red lights glowing underneath.

"Bloody hell," John swore, coming to stand next to him. "Jack that's-"

"Yeah," he replied, pulling John back from where the man had started to move forwards. "Toshiko, what happened?"

"A hidden compartment, she couldn't have been aware that it was there," Tosh replied.

"Who are you?" Jack asked, moving to stand in front of the woman, not surprised at the response that he received.

"Where are you from?" he continued, listening to the woman repeat herself.

"Jack, what's she saying?" Gwen asked, moving closer.

"Name, rank, serial number," Jack replied.

"And that's all she's going to say," John added, crouching down and looking at the woman's arm, before looking up at Jack. "This is real bad, Jack."

Nodding, Jack looked over at Ianto, feeling a pit form in his stomach as he met the blue eyes.

TWTW

**A/N** - Dun! Kinda. Maybe a half-dun! LOL. As always let me know what you thought.


	8. Double Date Invitations

**A/N** - Huge apologies for how long it took to get this up. If it's any consolation the next chapter is already written and should be up soon :). Big thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and to those who I haven't responded to yet I'm so sorry, I'm having to PM everyone cos my review reply thing doesn't work. Sorry! Hope you enjoy the chapter :D.

TWTW

**Chapter 8**

Double Date Invitations

TWTW

"She's a sleeper agent," Jack said, as he sat at the table.

After taking the probe off Beth, they'd locked her back up in a cell, Jack leading them all up to the conference room to explain what was going on.

"Their official designation is Cell 114, they infiltrate planets, adapting their bodies, gathering intelligence until they're ready to take over," Jack finished, his eyes once again meeting Ianto's, Ianto wondering how bad these beings were that Jack was showing him how worried he was.

"Well, we know she's not the only one," Owen said, leaning back in his chair and looking at the screen.

"But what do they want? What do they want with Ianto?" Tosh asked, looking at him with a concerned gaze. "And what did they want with the other two men?"

Frowning, Ianto moved a little uncomfortably, his mind whirling with thoughts of what exactly the aliens wanted with him. When they had taken him the first time, they'd been asking about Lisa, about his life with her, about his family. He had never been able to make sense of it and he still couldn't figure out exactly what it was they had been searching for.

"So we need to prepare for an invasion?" Gwen asked, frown on her face as she twirled a pen between her fingers.

"I don't think so," Hart replied, Ianto not missing the glare that Jack was sending the man, had been since Hart had kissed him. He felt his face flush a little as he thought of the kiss, feeling slightly guilty at the pleasure he'd felt when he'd seen Jack's reaction.

As if he could tell Ianto was thinking about him, Jack's eyes met his, something shifting in them that had Ianto's stomach doing a flip, before he forced himself to listen to what Hart was saying, tearing his eyes away from bright blue ones.

"… said they were trying to activate her," Hart continued. "If they were ready for an invasion, then all the sleeper agents would be activated at the same time."

"So these other ones," Gwen asked, "they're not sleeper agents?"

"I don't think so," Hart replied, shaking his head, serious look on his face. "Oh, they're agents, but I don't think they've been here like the others."

"Which brings us back to what they want," Tosh said. "I could take a look at Beth's work, see if that can show us anything."

"Doubtful," Jack replied, running a hand over his face. "But it's worth a look. See what you can find, Tosh. We're running through CCTV to see if we can find where they went. Until then, there isn't a lot we can do. The rest of you take a break, head home, have a nap. I'll see you back here in a couple of hours."

Ianto stood with the others, straightening his vest, before he started to move out of the room.

"Ianto," Jack called. "A minute?"

Smiling at the others as they left, Ianto tried to ignore the butterflies in his stomach, watching a little warily as Jack stood, moving closer to him, remembering what had happened the last time.

"I was wondering if you're free for dinner?" Jack asked, his cocky smile not quiet reaching his eyes, Ianto not missing the uncertain tone in Jack's voice.

"I am … Sir," Ianto replied, his chest feeling tight as Jack's smile turned more real, as he moved closer.

"I'll pick you up at eight?" Jack asked, Ianto unable to stop looking into the blue eyes, Jack's pheromones making his head feel light.

"That sounds acceptable," Ianto replied, moving closer when Jack's hands grabbed his hips, pulling them flush together.

"Good," Jack murmured, eyes searching Ianto's, before dipping his head and kissing him.

Moaning, Ianto couldn't help it when his hands reached up and threaded their way through Jack's hair, his mouth opening as Jack's tongue swiped against his lips, another moan leaving him as Jack explored his mouth.

He'd almost forgotten how good Jack was at this, at kissing him, at making him feel like they were the only two people in the universe, that he was the only important person in the universe.

"Jack," he whispered, as Jack pulled away, the Captain kissing his way up Ianto's jaw, before making his way down his neck, growling a little as he met Ianto's collar.

"Oi, Tea Boy, your car is bloody well blocking mine."

Owen's voice jolted Ianto out of the daze he'd been in, allowed him to take a step away from Jack, even though every part of his body was telling him that he was exactly where he was supposed to be.

"Jack," Ianto said, taking another step away, not missing Jack's dilated pupils, or his swollen mouth, the sight sending warmth through him, pooling in his stomach.

"I'll see you at eight, Ianto?" Jack asked huskily, the uncertainty back in his voice.

"Yes, Sir," Ianto replied, smile spreading across his face. "I'll see you then."

"Oi, if you don't come soon, I'm just going to back into your damn car."

Rolling his eyes, Ianto smiled once more at Jack, before leaving the room, feeling Jack's eyes on him the whole time.

TWTW

Running his hand down the jumper, to make sure it sat correctly on him, Ianto couldn't help but notice the butterflies still flying around in his stomach, the way his heart was racing that little bit faster.

It was ridiculous, he'd been on dates before, plenty of them, so why was he so nervous?

The little voice in the back of his mind, the one that seemed to be saying a lot these days, pointed out that none of those dates had been with Jack.

He almost jumped when there was a knock on the door, a little surprised when he looked down at his watch to see that Jack was half an hour early.

"You're early," he said, small smile on his face as he pulled the door open.

"Didn't realize you were expecting me, Precious," Hart replied, pushing off the door frame where he'd been leaning and sauntering into Ianto's apartment.

Ianto knew he should be annoyed, should tell the other man to leave, but there was just something about Hart that made it impossible for him.

"What are you doing here, Hart?" he asked, still standing with the door open, watching as the Captain turned around, his eyes running slowly up Ianto's body, making a flush rise to his cheeks.

"Well, well," Hart purred, sauntering back towards him. "Don't you just look edible, Eye Candy. Got a hot date?"

Rolling his eyes, and realizing that Hart wasn't about to leave, Ianto closed the door, moving past the other man, not missing the way he purposely made Ianto push past him, and into the kitchen.

"As a matter of fact," he replied, pouring the Captain a coffee. "I do."

"Anyone I know?" Hart asked, following Ianto as he walked into the lounge room and sitting next to him on the couch.

Rolling his eyes, Ianto couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

"With Jack, actually," Ianto replied, not missing the way Hart moved closer to him, their arms and legs pushing against each other.

"Lucky man," Hart murmured, that real smile Ianto had seen earlier in the car back on his face. "So have you made up your mind about my question?"

Looking into the other man's eyes, Ianto felt his heart clench, something like guilt running through him, making him turn more towards the Captain, part of him wishing they'd met before Jack had come back.

"John," he said, putting his cup down on the coffee table. "I … I can't … it's not that I don't …"

Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair, trying to find the words to make the other man understand that he didn't want to hurt him. And while he couldn't deny the attraction he felt for Hart, the part of him that liked the man, he couldn't deny that what he felt for Jack was stronger.

"It's alright, Ianto," John murmured, his hand resting on Ianto's knee, thumb rubbing it in soothing strokes. "I understand."

TWTW

**A/N** - As always let me know what you thought :).


	9. One Step Back

**A/N** – So there's a scene in this chapter from 2x04 – Meat. I'm sure you can all guess which one it is, it always makes me want to hit Jack upside the head. That said, I do try to explain Jack's point of view in the next chapter (so don't hit him too hard. LOL).

**A/N 2** – Huge thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter, you guys really made my day. And big thanks to those who read, alerted and favourited, you guys also rock .

TWTW

**Chapter 9**

One Step Back

TWTW

"You don't mind if I keep you company until Jack comes, do you?" Hart asked, still not having moved his hand.

Looking at the hand pointedly, Ianto tried not to smile when the other man moved it back reluctantly, the warmth on his thigh still lingering.

"I guess it couldn't hurt," Ianto replied, knowing that the time would go faster with someone else to talk to.

"How about a drink then?" Hart asked, clapping his hands together once and standing up. "Not that I don't appreciate your coffee, believe me I do, but this time of night I like something with a bit more of a kick to it."

Grinning, Ianto watched as Hart looked around, shocked when the man managed to find his hidden bottle of scotch.

"It's like I have a sixth sense," Hart said, as he came and sat back down next to Ianto, after having procured two glasses from the kitchen.

Shaking his head, Ianto took the glass from the other man, taking a sip and letting the alcohol slide across his palate, enjoying the way that it made his throat burn, the smoky taste making him relax almost instantly, his tongue licking his lips to make sure he'd gotten the full taste.

"To new friendships," Hart murmured, his eyes locked on Ianto's lips, before he seemed to tear them away, sending a cocky grin Ianto's way.

"Friendship," Ianto replied, clinking their glasses together.

It wasn't until his third glass that he realized it was nine, his heart sinking as he realized that Jack had stood him up. He'd actually thought it was going to be different this time around.

"You alright there, Precious?"

He opened his mouth to respond to Hart, but was stopped when his phone rang.

"Jones speaking," he said.

"Ianto."

He froze when he heard Jack's voice, standing up and making his way over to the window.

"Jack," he replied, letting the mask he could wear so well fall over his face, his tone completely neutral.

"I'm sorry, Ianto," Jack said, Ianto nodding even though he knew the other man couldn't see him. "I was on my way to your house and we found out something about the car the agents were in. They switched to a truck, Harwood Haulage. Gwen says that Rhys runs the company. He's helping us now."

"What do you need?" Ianto asked.

"Everyone back at the Hub," Jack replied, his tone that of the leader of Torchwood.

"I'll make sure that they are," he said, already turning and walking over to where his shoes were.

"Ianto," Jack said, pausing, clearly wanting to say more but something was stopping him. "I'll make it up to you."

"I understand, Jack," Ianto replied, voice softened from what it had been before. "I'll see you back at the Hub."

Hanging up the phone, he finished putting his shoes on and stood up.

"We need to go back to the Hub," he said, moving towards the door.

"This is part of that 'Team' thing again isn't it?" Hart asked, following after him.

TWTW

Walking into the Hub, it took Ianto a moment to understand what was going on, his eyes taking in the scene of Gwen and Jack standing off, before he let a small sigh escape, wondering what had caused the scene that was about to develop.

"I'm not doing it," Gwen said, glaring at him, arms folded over her chest. "I won't drug him."

"You have to," Tosh replied, looking sympathetic but stern.

"We can't allow him to remember," Owen continued, annoyance clear on his face.

It was then that Ianto realized what was going on. Clearly Gwen had told Rhys about Torchwood, and Jack had told her that he would now have to be retconned.

"But none of you have any partners outside of this," Gwen continued.

"But we understand how you feel," Jack replied, Ianto watching tension cross the Captain's face.

"No you don't," Gwen answered, Ianto hearing the pain in her voice. "No you don't, Jack. You all think it's cold and lonely out there, but it isn't for me, because I have him. He matters and I've lied to him long enough. He did what he did because he loved me. And I won't take that away from him, I won't."

"And if that means I have to quit," Gwen continued, arms waving around, Ianto feeling angry when Jack continued to say nothing, nothing to defend any of them. "Or that you retcon me, or whatever, then fine, fine."

Ianto watched as Jack moved toward the woman, more emotion on his face then Ianto had ever seen, having to look away at the almost crushed look on the man's face.

"You really think you could go back to your old life before Torchwood?" Jack asked, Ianto almost flinching at the way they both gazed at each.

"I wouldn't know any different," Gwen replied, triumph on her face.

"I would," Jack replied, tears in his eyes, as if the mere thought of Gwen leaving hurt him.

Shaking his head, Ianto turned, not willing to see the rest of the scene play out, cursing himself for letting the scene get to him. But it was one thing to know the person you were falling for wanted someone else and a completely different thing to actually see it.

Making his way down to the Archives, he felt some of the tension in his shoulder's leave, as he looked at his project and how far he'd come. He could lose himself down here, his mind taken away from whatever it was that bothered him.

It was one of the things that let him keep the mask he needed to wear in place.

"Drink?"

He almost jumped at the voice, not having expected anyone to have followed him. Not used to people following him.

"No, thank you," he replied, shaking his head. "We're at work."

"You always play by the rules, Precious?" Hart asked, moving further into the room.

Laughing bitterly, Ianto shook his head.

"No, no I don't," he replied, a small part of him aching as he remembered Lisa.

"Really?" Hart asked, disbelieving.

Sending him a smirk, Ianto pulled down a box, setting to the task that always helped him relax, helped him forget about the things in life that hurt him, that made him feel like he had some control.

"Ianto."

Turning at his name, Ianto raised an unimpressed eyebrow at Hart, shocked when the man pushed him.

"What are you doing?" he asked, feeling confusion run through him.

"You need to work off that anger that darling Jack has caused in you," Hart said, stalking closer to him. "And seeing how you won't go drinking with me, and I'm pretty sure you're not in the mood for something more … intimate, then the next logical step is this."

Ianto felt his head snap to the side as Hart punched him, something satisfying running through him as he effectively had the Captain on the ground in seconds, breathing hard as he stared down at the other man, surprised that he actually did feel better after throwing the man to the ground.

"I'm sorry," he said, feeling bad a moment after the satisfaction passed, reaching a hand down to help the Captain up.

He should have seen the tug coming, grunting in surprised when he landed on top of the other man.

"Nothing to be sorry for, Eye Candy," Hart murmured, hands sweeping down his back and then back up. "And I should really not be surprised with anything you do, but I have to ask, where did you learn that maneuver?"

Shrugging, Ianto rolled off Hart, ignoring the fact that he was dirtying his sweater, and just lying there, staring at the ceiling.

"Go out with me," Hart said, rolling onto his side, head resting on his hand.

"Hart … John, I already-"

"I know," Hart murmured, moving closer to him. "But can you think of a better way to get back at Jack for that little … display there?"

Swallowing, Ianto closed his eyes, wishing that he couldn't see the look on Jack's face as he'd spoken to Gwen, wishing that the other man would look at him like that, like he was his world.

"Dinner," Hart continued, fingers running down his cheek. "You get to piss Jack off, and I get to piss Jack off and have you for a night."

Looking at Hart, Ianto felt divided, part of him wanting to do it for the reasons Hart said, but not wanting to use the other man that way.

"Say yes," Hart murmured, small smile on his face. "We both know you want to."

Ianto couldn't look away from Hart, the other man's gaze holding his, not letting it go until he got an answer.

"Ianto, Hart, get up here."

Jack's voice snapped him out of the daze he was in, but had him nodding when he heard how his Captain sounded, the anger and hurt returning.

"Yes," he said quietly, before pulling himself up, dusting his sweater off and offering a hand to the other man.

TWTW

**A/N** – Feel free to hit Jack. I hate in the actually episode how he just ignores Ianto and then goes and watches Gwen on CCTV like she's the love of his life or some crap. *cough* as you can see that scene makes me a little angry. LOL. As always let me know what you thought .


	10. Hurt and Loss

**A/N** – Apologies for how long this has taken to get up. Working a 58 hour week (and that's a slow week!) is killing me. Huge thanks to all those who reviewed, you guys make my (long, long) day. Big thanks to those who read, alert and favourite too.

TWTW

**Chapter 10**

Hurt and Loss

TWTW

Sitting in his office, Jack tried to shake off the mood he was in.

He hadn't been so angry in a long time, angry at Gwen for what she said, for threatening to leave. He couldn't lose his team, couldn't lose them after everything that had happened to them in the year that never was. He needed them close, so that he could protect them.

"Well, you've made a right mess of things."

Looking up, he glared at Owen, taking his eyes off the computer screen, where Gwen had been saying goodbye to Rhys. He was glad that she had the man, he was a good man, but he still couldn't help but be hurt by what she had said.

He had someone too, someone that made his life not so cold and lonely, which he hadn't felt in a long time.

"What are you talking about, Owen?" he asked, leaning back in his chair, rubbing a hand over his face.

"Did you even hear what you said out there?" the doctor asked. "And what you _didn't_ say?"

Glaring at the other man, Jack simply raised an eyebrow, knowing that Owen would say whatever it was that was on his mind without Jack saying a word.

"It's bad enough that you didn't stick up for any of us when she was going on about how she's the only one that has someone, which okay, might be true, but still," Owen said, moving further into the office. "Then you made it sound like you wouldn't be able to go on if she left, like Torchwood would fall apart without her here."

Jack felt his jaw clench, he hadn't meant it like that, hadn't meant that at all.

"But the worse thing, the worse part," Owen continued, crossing his arms over his chest. "Is that Ianto was standing right there, right there, and you didn't stick up for this relationship that you claim you want. Didn't even think twice about looking heartbroken about Gwen leaving, when the man you claim to care about was standing. Right. There."

Freezing, Jack stared at Owen a moment longer before opening his mouth.

"I," he started, shaking his head. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Really?" Owen asked, raising an unimpressed eyebrow.

"If any of you left," he continued, standing up. "I would notice the difference."

Snorting, Owen shook his head, disbelief clear in his eyes.

"I mean it, Owen," Jack said, feeling a little bit defensive.

"You might want to tell Ianto that," Owen replied, face carefully blank, Jack sure the man still didn't believe him. "Although he might be a little preoccupied. What with the way Hart followed him down to the archives."

With that parting shot, Owen left, Jack returning to his seat and pulling up the camera that was in the archive. Taking a deep breath, he resisted the urge to punch something, his hands clenching into fists as he saw Ianto and John lying on the ground, John clearly asking Ianto something, his fingers trailing down the Welshman's cheek.

Looking away, as he squashed the urge to go down and punch John again, he pressed the intercom to the archives.

"Ianto, Hart, get up here," he said, not quiet able to keep the anger or pain out of his voice.

He glared at John when the two men appeared, Hart smirking back at him like the cat that had gotten the canary, and Ianto looking at him with that blank mask he wore so well. Gwen had come back in in the time it had taken the two men to make their way up from the Archives. Jack would've been more jealous if he hadn't been watching them the entire time.

"You wanted us, Jack?" Hart asked, leaning against the wall, still too close to Ianto for Jack's comfort.

Taking a deep breath, he managed to quell his anger, reminding himself that they had a job to do, even if all he wanted to do at the moment was finish what he'd started the other day when he'd punched John.

"We managed to track the agents from the truck they used," Jack said, switching into his leader mode. "It's an old storage facility."

"That's not all," Tosh interrupted, a worried look on her face as she looked up from her computer. "I had to dig a bit, but it looks like it used to be an old Torchwood One holding facility."

Jack felt a shiver run down his spine, eyes moving to Ianto, not surprised to still see the blank mask on his face, before looking back at Tosh.

"I can't find what they were housing there," she continued. "Whatever it is, they buried it deep."

"We've got to assume that they want something from there," Gwen added, leaning back in her chair and frowning.

"The question is what?" Owen asked, rubbing his head. "Got any ideas, Tea Boy?"

"None," Ianto replied, shaking his head.

"Well, one way to find out is to go and have a look for ourselves," Hart said, Jack not missing the way he shifted closer to Ianto, the Welshman not moving away.

"Yes," he replied, his tone harsh, as he glared at the space that had disappeared between the two men. "We should."

Grabbing his coat, he quickly moved towards the exit.

"We'll take two cars," he said over his shoulder. "Ianto you're with me."

He didn't stop long enough to hear if there were any arguments, moving quickly to the garage and getting into the car, letting out a little sigh of relief as he saw Ianto move towards the car he was in, getting in without a word.

Nodding at the others, he pulled out onto the street, trying to work out what he wanted to say to the young Welshman.

"Ianto," he started, relaxing his fingers when he realized they were clutching the steering wheel, a feeling of nervousness running through him that he hadn't felt in a long time, feeling like he would only get one chance at this, and he had to get it right.

"Sir," Ianto replied, nothing but polite respect in his tone and on his face when Jack glanced at him.

"What you heard," he said, looking at the other man again. "It isn't what you think."

"Oh?" Ianto asked, one eyebrow raised when he turned to look at him.

"If any of you left," he continued. "Any of you, I would know the difference, I would feel it. When I was away … away with the Doctor …"

Shaking his head, he felt his hands clench again, noticed Ianto glancing at them, before looking back up at him.

"I can't lose any of you," he said quietly, jaw clenching, before he forced himself to relax. "I just … just can't."

He wasn't used to talking to someone like this, to 'bearing his soul' as some would say, but he knew that the only way he was going to keep Ianto was to show him that he was changing, that he was willing to change, for him.

"I won't deny that I'm attracted to her," he continued. "But then, I'm attracted to a lot of people, Ianto. That doesn't mean that I want to be with them, want anything more than having them in my life. I want to be with you, Ianto, I meant it when I said I came back for you."

Keeping his eyes forward, Jack tried to figure out how to put into words what Ianto meant to him, to make the Welshman understand what he felt. He'd never been good at this, at showing the people he truly cared about what they meant to him, at being in a serious relationship where these things were needed.

"And I'll try to explain everything to you," he said, glancing at Ianto from the corner of his eye, glad to see the other man staring at him. "Once this case is over, I'll take you out on the date I had planned for tonight, and I'll try to explain everything."

Pulling to a stop in front of the warehouse, he turned and looked at Ianto properly, wondering what was going on behind the mask, if Ianto was believing anything he was saying.

"Jack," he said, shaking his head and looking out the windscreen, a pained look on his face as he looked back at him.

"What is it, Ianto?" he murmured, wanting to reach over and place his hand on the nape of Ianto's neck, but knowing he didn't have the right at the moment.

"I appreciate you trying to be honest with me," Ianto said, giving a small smile. "And in the fairness of honesty, I … I need to tell you that, John, he asked me out on a date."

Nodding, Jack's hands clenched, trying to calm the jealousy and possessiveness he was feeling, knowing he should've expected Hart to go after his Welshman.

"I said yes," Ianto continued, giving him an unreadable look, before getting out of the car.

TWTW

**A/N** – As always let me know what you thought . Apologies if it takes me awhile to respond, I'm hoping this week will be easier then the last.


	11. The Warehouse

**A/N - **Huge apologies for how long this has taken to update. To those who have left reviews I will get back to you (hopefully shortly) and to those still reading, this story is now complete, 7 chapters (although two of those may be split up) and an epilogue to go! So hopefully will update this at least once or twice a week! Hope you enjoy the newest chapter :).

TWTW

**Chapter 11**

The Warehouse

TWTW

Ianto took a deep breath as he moved around the car, looking up at the warehouse that he hadn't seen in years, that he hadn't thought he'd see again, even if sometimes in his dreams he found himself back here.

He had no idea why he'd told Jack that Hart had asked him on a date, just knew that he couldn't listen to Jack anymore, part of him wanting to believe what the immortal was saying to him, but his heart refusing to open itself up again.

So he'd diverted attention away from his confused and conflicted thoughts, and said something that would have Jack focusing on that, instead of what he was trying to say, instead of on Ianto as he tried to make it look like he'd never been to the warehouse before.

"You said yes?" Jack asked, coming to stand in front of him, his eyes a blaze with something that Ianto almost thought could be jealousy.

"It's just a date, Jack," he replied. "It doesn't mean anything."

He should've expected it when Jack reached out and pulled him forward, their mouths crashing together, Ianto feeling the anger and possessiveness from Jack in the kiss, something in him responding to it, pulling the other man closer, their bodies tight against each other's, before he remembered what they were here for.

"Sir," he said, pulling his mouth away reluctantly.

"Sorry," Jack murmured, leaning his forehead against Ianto's, taking a deep breath, before pulling himself away.

Before they could say or do anything else, the SUV with the others pulled up, Ianto not missing the glare that Owen sent Jack, before purposefully moving between the two of them.

"So, Tea Boy, anything look familiar to you?" he asked, turning and looking at Ianto with a raised eyebrow.

"No," Ianto replied, mask falling into place, as he looked back at the warehouse.

"We'll split into two teams," Jack said, slipping back into the leader role he played so well.

"Owen, Gwen and John, you take that way," he continued, pointing to one side of the warehouse. "Ianto, Tosh and I will take the other. Once we've confirmed that the perimeters safe, we'll move in."

Slipping into the field agent he'd become in Jack's absence, Ianto pulled his gun out, hoping that the Sleeper Agents weren't here for what he thought they were, that someone from Torchwood had come and moved it, not just left something that important lying in a sub-basement in the warehouse.

They quickly searched the perimeter, Ianto not surprised when their search came up clean, nerves rolling around in his stomach when they moved into the warehouse.

It was a lot more dusty then it had been the last time he'd been here, but other than that it was almost identical. As they made their way through the building, he wasn't surprised when the team made it through all the tricks and into the main Archive.

"It's an Archive!" Gwen said, looking around with wide eyes at the drawers and shelves.

"It's bloody huge," Hart added, moving around the room.

"There's an elevator over here," Owen called to them, Ianto trying to act as normal as possible.

Jack and Tosh both moved into the elevator when it opened, Tosh looking at the computer console that was set up with a gleam of interest in her eyes.

"Oh, wow," she murmured, pulling her computer out of her bag. "It's a trick."

"What's a trick?" Jack asked.

"See, there's only three buttons for the floors below, but you can see that there should be at least one more, maybe two buttons," she answered, grinning as she typed away on her computer, pointing triumphantly when one of the buttons lit up.

"See!" she exclaimed, standing up.

"Alright," Jack said, nodding. "Tosh and Ianto with me. The rest of you keep looking."

Getting into the elevator, Ianto let out a little sigh of relief that only one of the buttons had lit up. Knowing that the most important thing wasn't on that floor, but the floor under it.

"Be alert," Jack said, pulling his gun out. "We don't know that they didn't find this floor too."

Preparing himself for anything, Ianto waited for the elevator to stop, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end when the doors opened. There was an almost oppressive silence when they moved out.

He knew what was housed here, and really shouldn't have been surprised that he was feeling that way, but he'd almost forgotten what it felt like to walk in these archives. He felt a sense of guilt that he'd almost forgotten this place, of all that it held. He really should've made sure Torchwood Three had taken over its care when he'd joined, should've realized that no one else would have.

But his mind hadn't been on anything back then except the need to get into Torchwood, to get into a place that could help him with Lisa, that could help him fix her.

"Well, this is cheery," Tosh said, as they moved slowly through the room, Ianto keeping an eye out for the agents.

He felt the blow a second before it connected, grunting when a body slammed into his, his gun sliding away from him, as he looked up into the face of the man who had hurt him all those months ago.

"Ianto," Jack yelled, Ianto seeing him moving out of the corner of his eye, the Captain stopped as another one of the agents popped up, taking his attention away.

"Where is it?" the man on top of him growled, pinning him to the ground, trying to get one of his hands around his throat.

Using all of his skill, he managed to twist, putting all of his force behind throwing the man off him, following it up with a kick to the abdomen.

"Guys, get down here," he rasped into his comm unit, as he tackled the man who'd attacked him, trusting that the others would be down here, trusting Jack and Tosh to hold their own against the others.

The two of them traded blows for blows, Ianto struggling at one point as the man's arm transformed into the blade like thing that Beth's had.

"Tell me where it is," he growled again, his eyes blazing, as he tried to strike Ianto through with his arm, Ianto only just managing to avoid it, jumping away, his breaths coming hard.

"She can make it work," he continued, tracking Ianto, moving closer. "If we can find it, she can make it work."

Any doubt Ianto had to what the aliens were after left. He knew that they were after the thing on the floor below, knew that they had somehow tracked it here. It explained why they had killed the other Torchwood One agents.

There had only been five of them, five of them that had been entrusted to study it, to move it here and archive it. He knew if he looked up the other two agents, they'd be missing or dead.

He was the last one left now, the last one that knew exactly where it was, how to get to it.

"It's gone," he replied, smirking when the man growled again. "Moved a long time ago."

"You're lying," the alien said, trying to stab him again.

"I'm not," he replied, chuckling, knowing it would incense the other being. "You're too late."

The chuckle died on his lips as he was grabbed around the neck, an arm crushing against his wind pipe. His hands pulled uselessly on the arm, his breaths coming in gasps, as he looked up with wide eyes at the man, wondering where the rest of the team were.

"Let's see if you're telling the truth," the man said, pulling his blade arm back, Ianto squeezing his eyes shut as he moved it forward to stab him.


End file.
